Momoko Asuka/Mindy Santo
Momoko Asuka (Wendy Santo in Magical Doremi) is a main character in Ojamajo Doremi. Biography Originally born in Japan, Momoko has traveled the world due to her parents job. Her latest home had been New York for the past few years and due to leaving Japan at such a young age, she had forgotten most of the language. At first, Momoko had trouble getting along with the Witchlings, but after realizing how rude she was being, she was quick to apologize and they all became friends. Momoko is a perky, energetic girl who is somewhat like Doremi. At first she remains nostalgic and distant. Appearance Momoko is a tall, fair-skinned girl with big lime green eyes that lack the detailing that the original cast had, making them look unique. Her hair is a citrine color and very long, pulled into tight braided circles held with lilac ball pieces. She has long bangs slanting towards one side of her head and very thin hairs that frame her face, held with a teal-green clip. Currently Momoko wears a short, tight, orange colored T-shirt exposes her midriff. She also wears a white skirt with a bright yellow slit on the side and a pair of yellow suspenders attached to the top of it, a pair of black socks, and pure white sneakers with yellow laces. When she was about the age of the others prior to Motto, she looked the same but wore seafoam sneakers and no socks. For the beach, Momoko will wear a yellow and golden-orange bikini with a pair of white shots, or a green and yellow striped bikini, sometimes completed with a pair of goggles and green sandals. For winter, For winter, she usually wears a red jacket with white markings and lines over her normal attire. Usually seen with a matching cap or earmuffs. Or even a reddish-brown coat with colorful hat and mittens. In the Motto movie she wore a yellow and green themed sports jersey-like top for bed. Personality Outside of the Magical World and Maho-dou, Momoko was presented as a shy, withdrawn young girl who kept to herself because she was unable to adjust to the move and the fact she didn't understand anyone. She was unable to understand the ojamajo when outside of Apprentice Form, so they tried to help her get over the language barrier. Over time it was apparent that Momoko is somewhat like Doremi. Genuinely a sweet and helpful girl who happens to be a little airheaded or goofy. However she lacks Doremi's lazy-nature and is rather passionate about random things and can be even more emotional. She is rarely ever in a bad mood once she gets over her initial depression regarding the loss of her friend, but she can be hard to calm down when she gets too wrapped up in things. Despite being somewhat silly and goofy, Momoko is said to be an intelligent girl with grades just as good as Hazuki's. She enjoys studying in her spare time and can often be found reading. She also enjoys sports and baking and wishes to hone her baking skills as she gets older. She can also come off as a bit liberal, being a huge fan of things like peace and freedom; finding random fun in preaching about it while dressed up as a retro New Age hippie. She can be a little stubborn from time-to-time but generally means well. Gallery Momoko Asuka.png Christine Zelkova.png Momokomag.png IMG_1323.JPG|Momoko/ Mindy as yellow majoranger Happy-momoko asuka - 413425325 - season 3.jpg Happy-momoko - 41251512 - season 3.jpg 01.16 momoko.jpg Maxresdefault-ojamajodoreminaisho-op.jpg Doredo-Doremi - Mindy - s3e2 - sdogsg tv 5431 a.jpg Screenshot_2019-01-30_gds_momoko_thumbs_up.png G9jkds momoko - dokkan-s4 by TheSitComLover.jpg Ojamajo-doremi-motto - 3x01 20190213-13334981.jpg Ojamajo-doremi-motto - 3x01 20190213-13372530.jpg Ojamajo-doremi-motto - 3x01 20190213-13375199.jpg Ojamajo-doremi-motto - 3x01 20190213-13381179.jpg Ojamajo-doremi-motto - 3x01 20190213-13454962.jpg Ojamajo-doremi-motto - 3x02 20190213-13431146.jpg Ojamajo-doremi-motto - 3x02 20190213-13434253.jpg Ojamajo-doremi-motto - 3x02 20190213-13435799.jpg Ojamajo-doremi-motto - 3x02 20190213-13441316.jpg Ojamajo-doremi-motto - 3x02 20190213-13443718.jpg Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Magical Girls Category:Witches Category:Ojamajo DoReMi Category:Yellow characters Category:Transformed characters